yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Guiding Ariadne
のアリアドネ | romaji_name = Kaihō no Ariadone | trans_name = Liberating Ariadne | image = GuidingAriadne-SR05-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 3 | atk = 1700 | def = 800 | passcode = 98301564 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Apply these effects. ● You do not pay LP to activate Counter Trap Cards. ● You do not discard to activate Counter Trap Cards. | lore = If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can reveal 3 Counter Trap Cards from your Deck, your opponent chooses 1 for you to add to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. | fr_pendulum_effect = Appliquez ces effets. ● Vous ne payez pas de LP pour activer des Cartes Contre-Piège. ● Vous ne défaussez pas pour activer des Cartes Contre-Piège. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est détruite au combat ou par un effet de carte : vous pouvez révéler 3 Cartes Contre-Piège depuis votre Deck, votre adversaire en choisit 1 pour vous à ajouter à votre main, et vous mélangez les cartes restantes dans votre Deck. | de_pendulum_effect = Führe diese Effekte aus. ● Du zahlst keine LP, um Konterfallenkarten zu aktivieren. ● Du wirfst keine Karten ab, um Konterfallenkarten zu aktivieren. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt zerstört wird: Du kannst 3 Konterfallenkarten von deinem Deck vorzeigen, dein Gegner bestimmt 1 von ihnen, die du deiner Hand hinzufügst, und du mischst die restlichen in dein Deck zurück. | it_pendulum_effect = Applica questi effetti. ● Non paghi LP per attivare le Carte Contro-Trappola. ● Non scarti per attivare le Carte Contro-Trappola. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta: puoi rivelare 3 Carte Contro-Trappola dal tuo Deck, il tuo avversario ne sceglie 1 da aggiungere alla tua mano e mischi il resto nel tuo Deck. | pt_pendulum_effect = Aplique esses efeitos.. ● Você não paga PV para ativar Cards de Armadilha de Resposta. ● Você não descarta para ativar Cards de Armadilha de Resposta. | pt_lore = Se este card for destruído em batalha ou por um efeito de card: você pode revelar 3 Armadilhas de Resposta do seu Deck, seu oponente seleciona 1 para você adicionar à sua mão e você embaralha o resto de volta no seu Deck. | es_pendulum_effect = Aplica estos efectos. ● No pagas LP para activar Cartas de Trampa de Contraefecto. ● No descartas para activar Cartas de Trampa de Contraefecto. | es_lore = Si esta carta es destruida en batalla o por efecto de una carta: puedes mostrar 3 Trampas de Contraefecto en tu Deck, tu adversario elige 1 para que añadas a tu mano, y barajas el resto de vuelta a tu Deck. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：このカードがＰゾーンに存在する限り、以下の効果を適用する。●自分はカウンター罠カードを発動するために払うＬＰが必要なくなる。●自分はカウンター罠カードを発動するために捨てる手札が必要なくなる。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが戦闘・効果で破壊された場合に発動できる。デッキからカウンター罠カード３枚を相手に見せ、相手はその中から１枚選ぶ。そのカード１枚を自分の手札に加え、残りをデッキに戻す。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 이 카드가 펜듈럼 존에 존재하는 한, 이하의 효과를 적용한다. ●자신은 카운터 함정 카드를 발동하기 위해 지불할 LP가 필요 없게 된다. ●자신은 카운터 함정 카드를 발동하기 위해 버릴 패가 필요 없게 된다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 전투 / 효과로 파괴되었을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 카운터 함정 카드 3장을 상대에게 보여주고, 상대는 그 중에서 1장 고른다. 그 카드 1장을 자신의 패에 넣고, 나머지를 댁으로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Counter Trap Card | archseries = Counter Fairy | action = * Reveals cards from your Deck * Adds from Deck to hand * Reduces costs * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Deck to hand | database_id = 12144 }}